lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of Sauron
The Eye of Sauron is a non-playable antagonist in LEGO Dimensions from The Lord of the Rings franchise. Background The Eye of Sauron was a symbol adopted by the Dark Lord during the Second Age and the Third Age. It was said that few could endure the eye's terrible gaze. It rests atop the tower of Barad-Dûr. The Eye was used on armor and banners of Mordor as a symbol of how Sauron "sees all" and was Sauron's official insignia. The LEGO Batman Movie During the film after the Joker having been emotionally hurt by Batman's insistence that he was not his archenemy, he is seen depressedly watching a news report of Superman who had recently banished General Zod to the phantom zone which contains some of the evilest villains in pop culture, chief among them was Sauron, Voldemort, Wicked Witch, Daleks, Agent Smith. It is here when Joker concocts his greatest plan to free the villains from the phantom zone and conquer Gotham. When Joker is sent to the phantom zone he is greeted by the various villains, Sauron is the first to greet him by commenting he is the new guy, all the other villains first impression is to kill him but Joker quickly states that he plans to set them all free if they help him to destroy Batman and rule Gotham city. Sauron along with all the others accepts the offer and asks if the Joker wants the rivers of Gotham city to run red with his blood but Joker says he doesn't want to get that far and Sauron quickly suggest lava instead to which Joker gleefully agrees. Sauron is one of the first to be released by Harley Quinn and the first thing he does is flood Gotham with lava, during the invasion Joker asks Sauron where the Batcave is and Sauron discovers it to be beneath Wayne manor but Joker fails to see that Bruce Wayne and Batman are one and the same. Regardless the villains attack the Batcave and Sauron acts as the surveillance for the villains he soon spots Batman and the bat family in Arkham Asylum and orders the minions to capture them. The heroes decide that they cannot get to Wayne Manor to stop the Joker with Sauron watching them and so the heroes make a plan to take Sauron out, using master build they create the batwing and manage to get the attention of the Krakken who fires an energy blast at the batwing but he misses and hits Sauron instead, making him the only villain to die in the film. The other villains are horrified by this and the Joker cries out "SAURON!!!!" in anguish as he mourns his dead friend, while the Krakken who is equally shocked by what he did, quietly slips away stating "nothing to see here." World The Lord of the Rings: Middle-earth (Mordor) Trivia * In the Lord of the Rings Adventure World, if you fly at the top of the Eye of Sauron, it'll show the Sauron minifigure in the pupil. Gallery File:SAURON.jpg| The Eye as seen in the original announcement trailer along with early versions of the rifts and the Dalek ship LDlevel7.jpg Marty McFly 4.PNG Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Index Category:Bad Guys Category:Monsters Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Giants Category:Film Characters Category:2015 Category:Deceased Category:Vortech's Army Category:The Lord of The Rings Locations Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Evil Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Lords Category:Demons Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Year 1 Locations